


Our Personal Space

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Reading, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru and Chisato have a chance meeting at the library.





	Our Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> i did a challenge a few years back (before i even got an ao3) to write a fic without dialogue  
i didn’t manage to do it but i decided to try again; here’s the result!

How fortunate Kaoru and Chisato had been that they ran into each other that day at the library.

It was pure luck—it was early enough in the day that it wouldn’t be crowded, and the library itself was small enough that nobody was in it besides the owner.

Chisato was sitting on one of the couches, and Kaoru gave her quiet acknowledgement as she joined her on the same one. Sunlight was shining through the window, but not on them, as they were shadowed by a bookshelf. Fortunately, they could still see their books—Chisato was looking over a script, while Kaoru was reading a philosophical novel.

Minutes passed, and they were both still on the couch. Chisato had leaned back lazily, tucking her legs into her chest, and Kaoru was resting her head comfortably on one of the back cushions. Their focus was heavy as Chisato murmured words under her breath and Kaoru’s mind became clouded with imagery.

Another minute. Chisato had leaned her body to the side, Kaoru was resting a bit closer to the center—and their shoulders touched. There was a brief shock, a moment of electricity running through them both, but the adaptation to this new situation was quick. It had gone from Kaoru’s personal space and Chisato’s personal space to _their_ personal space.

Kaoru hadn’t worn a button-down that day, Chisato noted. Instead, she wore a sweater, fitted nicely in fabric that looked quite comfortable. Chisato could only form one hypothesis from the sight of her cozy-looking sweater: Kaoru’s shoulder was comfy.

And, well, what better way to figure out if that was the truth than to test it out?

Kaoru’s cheeks turned rosy pink as Chisato laid her head on her shoulder. Certainly, it was comfortable for them both—but the gesture felt so sweet, so intimate, the sort of thing that was only theirs.

Chisato felt right here. Kaoru felt right here, too.

Chisato turned the final page of her script, closing it. She took a minute to think—about the characters, the themes, the way the text showed their motivations—but her mind was clouded by tiredness, and Kaoru _was_ right there...

Perhaps against her better judgement, she let her head slip down and laid on her lap.

She fully expected Kaoru to push her off, but for whatever reason, that wasn’t what happened. Instead, she felt Kaoru’s hand rest gently on her shoulder, and heard her softly sigh.

Chisato felt her own cheeks going pink at that.

Kaoru continued reading, intrigued by the protagonist of her novel. He was merely a man—one with a plight, as so many of us have. A man trapped in a situation that there was no way out of, not if one looked at it in the sense of basic human nature... an absurdist novel, one with no ending for the sake of anything but confusion and vague disappointment. The very concept fascinated Kaoru.

And then in a way that was entirely the opposite of confusing or disappointing, Kaoru heard the soft sound of snoring coming from her lap. Chisato must have fallen asleep.

...Chisato was asleep on her lap.

When Kaoru had entered the library, this was the last thing she had expected. Chisato had never been so openly close to her, particularly not in this way. Kaoru got the sense that Chisato hadn’t the slightest clue how this would make her feel, or how bad her crush on her had gotten.

But at the same time, she didn’t want to say anything. Kaoru was happy doing whatever made everyone else happy, paying no regard to herself—and, well, if that included letting Chisato lay on her with nothing else coming from it, it was fine. She could enjoy this moment of intimacy for what it was, even though she wasn’t even sure of that.

She was certain that Chisato wasn’t allowed to date, even if she did share Kaoru’s feelings, so there was no sense in going further than that.

Kaoru eventually put a bookmark in the novel and laid back to rest, too.

Chisato woke up a bit later, covered by the shadow of a bookshelf.

Ah... she had fallen asleep there, hadn’t she?

Initially, she wanted to move, but... Kaoru was breathing slowly, a content smile and slight on her face as she slept. Chisato wasn’t about to wake her up from such a state, not for the world—not when she was so adorable, so happy, so comfortable.

Besides, Chisato didn’t mind laying on her. Per her contract, she couldn’t do any of the things she really wanted to with Kaoru. This was safe, this was easy.

Maybe she shouldn’t be taking the easy way out. Someday, she knew she would have to cave if she truly wanted to be with someone who had so many admirers.

But for now, she laid back onto her lap and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i have just been in a kaochisa Mood recently haven’t i


End file.
